Hasta que llegaste tú
by JimeBellaCullenSalvatore
Summary: Es tomada de una canción, que me encanta. Lean y diganme que opinan.


Hasta que llegaste tú.

Diciembre 3

_**Hoy mi mente es hecha volar  
Y sin más te imagina a tí  
Todo se transforma en color  
Un presentimiento desperta muy dentro.**_

Algo muy importante va ocurrir hoy, me lo dijo ya mi hermana Alice, me dijo que hoy me va a presentar a su mejor amiga, la que se había ido a España para estudiar un tiempo, yo nunca la conocí, solo espero que no sea tan superficial como Rose.

_**  
**_Diciembre 5

_**No importa ni cuándo  
Si tarde o temprano  
Siento que vás a llegar  
Y mi corazón te quiero entregar.**_

Ya la conocí, cuando la vi me quede embobado, es muy hermosa, mi pequeña duende que tengo como hermana se dió cuenta de que la miraba mucho y dijo que me iba a ayudar. Si se resiste no importa tarde o temprano va a llegar a mi y le dare todo mi amor.

_**Tengo mucho que dar  
No te conosco aún  
Pero voy a esperar  
Hasta que llegues tú.**_

Tal vez no la conozca bien, pero voy a esperar hasta que ella me acepte. Y sere muy paciente, y lo voy a lograr gracias a su mejor amiga que da la casualidad que es mi hermana.

_**  
Será tan mágico, tan intenso y unico  
Tanto amor que entregar  
Hasta que llegues tú.**_

Yo sé que nuestro amor será unico y muy especial, y también que nuestro amor va a ser intenso. Le voy a entregar tanto amor, hasta que llegues tú.

_**Eres quien yo siempre soñé  
Una luz que ilumina mi ser  
Nuestro encuentro un amañecer  
Será hermoso y lo sé, te reconoceré.**_

Siempre que pienso en ella, todo cambia, siento una luz como esperanza; la amo tanto, la recuerdo y se como es que la reconocería en cualquier lugar. Cda vez que la veo me siento como en la playa viendo el amanecer.

_**  
Unido a ti toda la eternidad  
Con tus manos voy a tocar  
Solo con tus ojos voy a mirar**_

_**Tengo mucho que dar.**_

Estare simpre para ella, y para la eternidad, confió tanto en ella que dejaría que ella me guiara y en ves de ver por mi mismo las cosas, las vería tra vez de los de ella, a travez de esos ojos color chocolate, que expresan todo.

_**No te conosco aún  
Pero voy a esperar  
Hasta que llegues tú.**_

No la conosco a la perfección, pero ya voy mejorando, y seguiré esperando hasta que llegues tú, y te des cuenta de cuanto te amo.

_**  
Será tan mágico, tan intenso y unico  
Tanto amor que entregar  
Hasta que llegues tú.**_

Nuestro amor será tan magico, unico, lo mejor. Y voy a esperar hasta que llegues tú.

_**Te imagino cerca de mí  
Tu presencia puedo sentir  
Te imagino cerca de mí  
Es mágico, unico, real.**_

Bella... te imagino entre mis brazos, puedo sentir tu olor.

_**  
**_Dicembre 13

_**Te imagino cerca de mí  
Tu presencia puedo sentir  
Te imagino cerca de mi  
Es mágico, unico, real.**_

Sonó mi celular,, vi que era Bella, suspire y tome el celular y contesté:

-Hola

-Hola, este... podrías bajar a abrirme, tengo que hablar contigo.

-Claro, ahorita, voy.- Baje lo más rápido posible, y me encontre con Bella metida en sus pensamientos y nerviosa por la forma en que se retorcia los dedos.

-¿Puedo pasar?

-Claro- subimos a mi habitación, por suerte Alice se había ido con Jasper, su novio, al cine.

-Edward esto es algo que siento desde el momento en que te ví, y quiero que sepas que es... bueno es que... es que... yo... t-e a-m-o- tartamudeo la ultima palabra y no le entendi muy bien, por estar embobado viendola y oyenda sin oir.

-Lo siento que dijiste, es que no te escuche bien.

-Dije que te amo, Edward te amo. Y entenderé que tu no sientas lo mismo, porque a lo mejor y hay al...- no la deje seguir, la bese. Ella me quería y yo a ella.

-Bella, yo también te amo.

Nos volvimos a besar, y nos acurrucamos en mi cama, ella en mis brazos, y nos dormimos.

_**Tengo mucho que dar  
No te conosco aún  
Pero voy a esperar  
Hasta que llegues tú.**_

Te conosco un poco más, y solo quiero estar contigo, y te voy a esperar hasta que llegues tú.

_**  
Será tan mágico, tan intenso y unico  
Tanto amor que entregar  
Hasta que llegues tú.**_

Nuestro amor es tan mágico, unico, y siempre voy a esperar hasta que llegues tú, te amo Bella.

Aquí esta mi primer one-shot. Diganme que piensan, ahora me llamo JimeBellaCullenSalvatore, para que sepan, el proximo capitulo de mi historia, ya lo estoy trabajando, soldificando; paciensia. La canción la canta Anahí es del disco Mi Delirio, y es una de las que me gustan (aunque todas me gustan). Si quieren ponerse en contacto conmigo es: aja.o (arroba) y luego (hotmail) .com

Besos.

JimeBellaCullenSalvatore


End file.
